


Dhāraṇā

by GuyOfShy



Series: Remontant [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Farroncest - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Baring herself for someone, especially emotionally, wasn’t the easiest thing for Lightning, but there’s one person in the world that she trusts and loves enough to reveal herself for. So what if that person was her sister?Wholesome Farroncest smut.
Relationships: Serah Farron/Lightning
Series: Remontant [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/518764
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Dhāraṇā

Lightning did not enjoy baring herself like this. Even to Serah, and much less to herself as she watched their reflection in the mirror, Serah studying her body shamelessly and smiling. Leaving behind her clothes, climbing on the bed together, was easy enough; just part of the process. But for Lightning to lend her heart to the hands of another was a daunting fear. She learned early on to rely only on herself, to push aside the fears that she couldn't conquer, yet this one accompanied her through her turbulent stages of maturity, of growing up and growing kind as she learned what was truly important to her, and to whom she found her heart already belonged to: Serah.

"Say something for me Light." Serah asked between kisses on her cheek.

Other than the obvious moan in her throat, which she let out all too easily? Serah giggled and pushed her fingers a little deeper, making Lightning tremble.

Lightning sat on her knees. Serah did too, hugging her from behind, breasts against her back and sliding one hand down Lightning's thigh and another inbetween, sheltering her as she snuck to her slit. Lightning's thoughts scattered and her feelings focused. Serah's gentle hand on her leg grounded her, while her thin, deft fingers lifted Lightning high, searching for breath at new heights.

"Anything at all?" Serah's lilting whisper in her ear wrought incestuous guilt out of Lightning, while her younger sister's hands channeled that into emotions more purified than dregs of doubt: the wet sheen on Serah's fingers proof that it was working. Serah searched for a reaction, be it physical or vocal or a lack of response altogether, as she taught Lightning what she needed to fight that fear:

No resistance. Full exposure. Honesty. Things that Lightning struggled with. Sex was just the stage they wanted to practice and play on, while the mirror on the dresser in front of them invited introspection to this intimate moment. With Serah's support behind her and laid out plainly in front of her for her eyes to see, Lightning found it easier to fight her insecurities.

Teeth nibbling on her ear made Lightning inhale. Serah's fingers rubbed farther along her slick walls, smoothing through folds and making that breath rumble out. Serah drew her other hand up Lightning's hip and her side, drawing out gratitude. Up between her chest as it rose and fell to her tune, massaging her left breast and with her nail slowly tracing her nipple. Lightning craned her head up, shutting her eyes tight as Serah pinched and pulled, gentle, earning a slow and deep breath.

"Feel good?" Serah asked despite knowing, wanting Lightning to say it, for her own satisfaction as well.

"Yes," she nodded. "Very." Lightning looked up, thankful for the ceiling fan cooling her from above, for otherwise she might melt away.

Serah chuckled behind her, making Lightning smile inwardly. As Lightning's lips curled so did her toes and her hips as Serah thumbed over her clit. Lightning arched up and lifted a hand to Serah's cheek behind her, only for Serah to hold it and kiss the back, lips smiling against her skin. Lightning smiled back, blissful, allowing her quiet groan to slip out and unlearning how to restrain herself. Serah’s fingers slowed for her while she contemplated how, losing her breath in the warm wave that washed over her. The change in tempo evoked a little whine from somewhere in Lightning’s body that she couldn’t pinpoint. Her chest tightened into a ball of heat, a miniature sun, and she gazed longingly at Serah in the mirror.

Serah slipped another finger in and resumed her pace, dedicating her thumb to massaging Light's clit and wringing every little moan and squeak out of her that she could, all sounds that Lightning felt comfortable making only for Serah. Lightning’s eyes drifted toward their matching armbands; she leaned into her, chasing this steady pleasure to its summit, craving the high at the peak that Serah delivered so expertly. Serah knew she was close, so obviously by how her hips bucked and muscles tightened, and wrapped her arm around Lightning's waist and kissed the nape of her neck, catching the flowery scent of her hair, sharing little lustful murmurs:

"Like this?"  
"You're so wet…"  
"You must really love me, sis."  
"Moan for me. Louder."  
"Good girl, Claire."

And Serah's sweet, sinful voice calling her name sent her over, every time. Lightning or Claire, she was a body and a blooming spirit whose back arched all the same - "Serah!" - and Serah pushed deep and quick to bring her as high as she could, gasping, groaning, cursing, as her legs clenched Serah's fervent fingers, dropping a sensational shudder all the way down her sides before it floated back up, warm and electric. Lightning let Serah take her there and rocked and rode the rest of it out as Serah massaged the last of her orgasm away.

Serah slipped her hand out and both sisters marvelled at the mess they had made, not an ounce of shame left between them. Though the flame began to dim, Lightning's emotions still rose like hot smoke to the surface. Warmth and security surrounded her. She sank back into Serah's hug, breathing deep, clearing her mind, only just now realizing how tightly she held Serah's hand. How flushed her cheeks and her chest were in the mirror.

Serah smiled expectantly at her in the mirror, and Lightning returned it graciously.

"Feel better, sis?" She knew, of course. And Lightning didn't need to say a word.

"I love you, so much."

Lightning sat up, turned around, and kissed Serah for a long time, the embers quietly smoldering into complete appreciation among the sound of their smooching.

**Author's Note:**

> First explicit smut fic, so I'm more than a little nervous here. I wanted to strike the careful balance between emotional development and shameless sister-on-sister smut, so please let me know what you think! And thank you for reading!


End file.
